


Shower Time Karaoke!

by EvenEth13



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Humor, Karaoke, Love, Post-Season/Series 04, Singing in the Shower, cuteness, dancing in the shower, girls just want to have fun, like nothing ever happened, off key tune, together again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenEth13/pseuds/EvenEth13
Summary: When a normal morning routine for Chloe, turns into Lucifer’s favorite part of the day.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 14
Kudos: 99





	Shower Time Karaoke!

**Author's Note:**

> Guess how many times this song was on repeat while I wrote this? The answer is 2 ½ hours! I’m the Daniel Day-Lewis of writers. Enjoy!

Chloe woke up softly to the angry noise of her alarm clock going off. She hit the snooze button before it could wake Lucifer. With a quick look over her shoulder, she gently untangled the long appendages that were Lucifer’s arms, and jumped out of bed. The cool morning breeze sent goosebumps all over her body, hardening her nipple. Chloe quickly rushed off to the bathroom and turned on the light, closing the door behind her. The silently cheered herself for managing to get to the bathroom before Lucifer could call her back to bed. 

Her face fell when she remembered she had forgotten her phone. She looked around and grabbed a robe, there was no way she was walking back into that cold room without one. Chloe took a deep breath and opened the door. Quick to not disturb the sleeping Devil, she rushed to grab her phone and return to the warm bathroom. So far, so good. If she could get a shower in before Lucifer woke up, she’d be in the clear. 

Last night’s endeavors were ignited with the promise of a shower, sadly it turned into a full out pleasure night instead.  _ Don’t get her wrong, she loved every moment of it.  _ Chloe slipped the robe off her shoulder and onto the floor. She turned over to the vanity and took a look in the mirror. Lucifer’s love bites trailed from her long neck down to her thighs. She smiled into the mirror and ran her fingers over the marks. Thinking of the last night had her in a trance.  _ Yup, she didn’t regret it one bit.  _

She quickly snapped herself out of it and turned to the shower.  _ Right. Shower _ . She brought her phone to life and looked for her Spotify playlist. She swiped her finger up and down until she found the right song to start the day off with. She set her phone down on the counter and played the song. The sound of Cyndi Lauper’s “Give Just Want To Have Fun” blared into the bathroom. 

She bopped to the sound of the beat and walked over to the shower. She pulled the curtains to the side and turned the lever to start the water. Chloe gave it a second before she pulled the curtains back and got into the shower. She treated safely away from the water as she stepped inside. The lyrics started playing and Chloe immediately started lip syncing. She tested the temperature with her feet, switching off to the sound of the beat. When the coast was clear, she moved into the water. The steady waterfall splashed onto her face and down her body, welcoming the warm water. 

As the song progressed, she turned around and started dancing to the beat of the music. Chloe welcomed the water onto her hair. She moved her hair side to side to get the water faster into her hair. Lost in the rhythm, Chloe began spinning in circles, slowly, bopping to the beat. Every once in a while adding emphasis to Cyndi’s “fun.” Lost in the spirit of having fun, Chloe grabbed the bar of soap and used it as a microphone. The vocals in her throat bursted out and she began singing. 

The wooden blocks in the background gave her perfect timing to lather up her body and start cleaning herself off. That didn’t stop her from dancing while doing it, no, it just made for a total embarrassing moment if anyone walked in. She quickly walked back into the water when the lyrics started up again. Chloe closed her eyes and stood over the shower head, lip syncing. Her hands gilded over her wet skin and brushed away the slick soap. At the top of her lungs, Chloe opened her mouth and finished the lyrics, “that’s all they really want, some fun, when the working day is done, oh girls, they want to have fun. Oh girls, just want to have fun.”

Chloe noticed the end of the song was almost near, so she quickly pulled herself out of the water and over to the rack on the other end of the shower. She pulled out her favorite shampoo and poured it into the left hand. She combed it through her hair and into her scalp. 

“They just wanna, they just wanna, they just wanna aaaah” Chloe sang out loud while rubbing the shampoo into her hair. Once she had her hair nice and lathered she walked back under the shower head and let it wash away the foam. 

The sway of her hips with the music as she continued to sing out loud into the bathroom. She was fully invested in the song till the end. She smiled as she thought of Lucifer jumping up at the sound of her horrible voice singing.  _ Oh that’d be a wake up call _ . She chuckled and waited for the end of the song to finish. As the song died out she expected a Whitney Huston song, but instead got the same beginning opener of “Girls Just Want To Have Fun.” 

Chloe stopped dead and dropped her arms. She couldn’t believe she left the song on repeat. She popped her head out from the curtains and looked for her phone. It was on the counter by the sink. It was too far away for her to reach over and not worth stepping out into the cold air to walk over. She thought about her options. Listening to the song on repeat won. She shrugged her shoulders and let the curtain close once more. 

Chloe bopped to the beat once more and grabbed the conditioner bottle. She repeated the same cycle like she did with the shampoo. This time putting on a better show of her live concert. She started using the conditioner bottle as a microphone. She would switch off singing and lip syncing to throw Lucifer off if he was still sleeping. 

She moved on to shaving her legs after she finished her hair. By that time, the song was already halfway through. She took her time as she couldn’t help but dance with the music. 

As Chloe wrapped up, the song had already repeated itself for the third time. Normally she would have been annoyed, but she was actually enjoying this fun little stint. It was a Cyndi Lauper kind of day and wasn’t going to let this sad coincident go to waste. No, Chloe danced her heart out in the shower and sang at the top of her lungs until she was finished. 

She quickly turned the shower off and grabbed the larger towel from the rack. The room was filled with steam, she cursed herself for not leaving the door open. As she stepped out, she grabbed a second towel off the rack and applied it around her head. As she tied the towel over her hair and walked over the mirror and whipped off the condensation. There was no reason to switch the song, so she kept it on repeat. Not sure if Lucifer was up yet she cracked open the door and looked out. The man was out cold, snoring if she heard correctly. She shook her head and went back to the mirror. She needed to start her makeup and hair. 

The fan kicked on and slowly pulled away the steam from the room. Chloe pulled the towel off her head and ran the towel over her hair to get as much dampness as she could. Once she thought she got enough out, she shook her head and lip sync into the mirror. She bent over into the bottom cabinet to grab her blow dryer. She quickly plugged it into the socket and started the contraption. 

She shook her head side to side repeating the lyrics. The motion of her hair added to the dramatics of her passion for the song. She was once again invested in putting on a show for herself. She swung her hips side to side as if she heard it for the first time of the day. 

_________________

  
  


Lucifer’s eyes snapped open as the off key voice of lyrics rang out from Chloe’s windpipe. He was laying on his stomach hugging Chloe’s pillow, when he was suddenly pulled from his slumber. His eyes took a moment to catch up with his ears. He lifted himself up on his elbows and looked over the room. He was confused. Disoriented. A frown dropped into his face as Chloe continued to sing. He looked down and noticed he was on her half of the bed. Lucifer quickly lifted himself to his sitting position and let the coldness hit his body. He stretched his arms up and let his shoulders pop into their sockets. A nice moan came from his body as he widened his stretch. 

He scratched at his side and stood from the bed. Chloe seemed to be in the shower singing her “out of tune” heart out. Lucifer smiles as he rubbed his eyes and walked over to the door. He placed his ear on the wood and took in her “lovely” voice. A chuckle escaped as he heard her slip? It sounded like she slipped.  _ Yeah she slipped _ . He smiled and placed his palm on the door. He badly wanted to join her but he knew if he stepped into the shower with her, she’d stop singing. And although that might be a better solution for his ears, he couldn’t chance it. He wanted to hear the passion in her throat. It was a rare thing to hear his beloved sing. Instead, Lucifer danced slowly back over to the bed and looked for his phone. 

He couldn’t seem to find it until he was moved over by the dresser. Lucifer looked through his phone while listening to Chloe sing. He stopped his scrolling when he noticed the song had repeated.  _ Was it on repeat? Why? _ He looked over at the door and listened to Chloe go off once again in her horrible version of the actual rendition.  _ Huh, well would you look at that. _ He shrugged his shoulders and continued bopping his head. He heard the shower turn off and immediately threw the phone on the bed and slipped back into bed. 

He turned his body away from the door and pretended to snore when Chloe opened the door. He was sure she knew he was faking. He was relieved when she left the door open and turned the blow dryer on. This gave him the perfect timing to get back up and creep over to the door. His lips perked up once he got a great view of Chloe singing to the mirror. She was swaying to the beat and letting the blow dryer add extra volume to her hair. 

God he loved this woman in front of him. She never ceases to amaze him. He had a keeper. He started fantasizing about a young Chloe Decker dancing and singing into a mirror. She must have been a heartbreaker in the 80’s. He’d give anything to see her with this much passion in her teens. Lucifer couldn’t take the chance of her noticing him, so he moved away and tried to find a robe. Once he did, she turned the blow dryer off and walked out of the bathroom. Lucifer quickly dodged her by rushing off to the closet. 

Chloe walked over to the beat of the song and hummed to herself as she dug through her dresser. Off to the bathroom she went to change into her clean underwear. Lucifer smiles as he comes out of the closet. This woman was seriously enjoying herself too much while listening to this song. It must have been on its fifteenth repeat of the song and Chloe was still going strong. 

Lucifer moved over to the bed and watched Chloe drop her towel and place her underwear on her body. His eyes widened as she tested the elastic. She bounced as her favorite part started playing. He couldn’t take the teasing so he lifted himself off the bed and stalked over to Chloe. She yelped as his long arms wrapped around her waist. He buried his lips into the crook of her neck causing her to giggle and wrap an arm over to hug him. 

“Hmm, I didn’t know this was your favorite song” he spoke into her neck, kissing the side. 

“It’s not,” she giggled. “Well now it is, but it normally wouldn’t play this,” she giggled once more. “Stop, that tickles.” Lucifer pulled his head back and rested his head on top of hers. The two smiled at each other in the mirror. 

“Good morning” they both said. Chloe wrapped her arms over Lucifer. 

The two continue to smile at one another as the song comes to an end. As the song kicked up once again they both went into a fit of giggles. Chloe turned away from the mirror and up at Lucifer. She stood on the tiptoes and let her lips meet Lucifer’s. The song was long forgotten, when Lucifer lifted her into the counter. He parted her legs and stood between running his hands along her skin. 

“We have to go to work,” she said, finally pulling her lips from Lucifer’s. He shook his head and started unhooking her bra. 

“Not now” he spoke against kisses. She could feel his erection against her body. 

“You have to get dressed, and I just put my makeup on. Come on” she softly tapped his cheek. Lucifer frowned and looked at his crotch. Chloe ran her hands over his chest and abs. Lucifer drew closer finally thinking he won her over. He was wrong. Just as she opened up his robe and slipped it off of him, she pushed him away. “Shower now” she said in her best Mom voice. Lucifer believed he had a choice until she slapped the side of his thigh and usher him toward the shower. 

“Alright, alight! Sheesh” he said.

Chloe smiled at her success and listened for him to turn the shower on. She left him alone as he jumped inside. Having already killed enough time, Chloe grabbed her phone and went to stop the song. 

“Nuh-Uh Detective! Keep the song playing. I’m about to become raining champion of this shower time karaoke. Leave the phone.” Chloe chuckled and surrender to Lucifer’s game. 

“You better dance that ass off, I almost fell while moving around.” She listened as Lucifer laughed. 

“Oh I heard! Now shush! My favorite part is coming up!” Lucifer bellowed out the lyric and sent Chloe into a fit of laughter. 

“I’ll be getting dressed, have fun!” 

Chloe smiles as she notices his arm lifted over the curtains giving her a thumbs up. She shook her head as he sang the song beautifully. She didn’t know what she did to deserve him. She looked back at the shower curtains before she turned away and went back to getting dressed. 

The echo of Lucifer singing vibrated off the walls of the bathroom and into her room. Yup, today was going to be a Cyndi Lauper kind of day. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you guys didn't know, I made a playlist. It's an 80's themed playlist Lucifer made for Chloe.   
> It's on Spotify... 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4fAZDaraRfemhIta9AGkdr?si=7m0K9MulRuidMVFd6wAtXw


End file.
